Mating is the Reason
by KaciePie
Summary: Sakura can heal any sickness but will she be able to heal Gaara's heart before it's too late. Will be rewritten.
1. Day 1

**Chapter 1**

**So I am like really bored. I am trying First person so I'm not sure how well it will turn out.**

**Italic=thoughts**

**Bold=demons  
**

**

* * *

**I was walking through the streets. I was alone except for the voice inside my head. She was nice and helped me. I have no family. I have no clue who they were. People looked at with me sympathy. I was seventeen. It was the marrying age but I didn't want to get married unless I loved the man I was going to marry. People in the town helped me out. I had clothes and food but I would never ask for a home. I was already getting more then I deserved from them. In return I healed their sick. I had a gift. I could heal any sickness and I could read minds.

I was heading to the park when soldiers stopped me. "Are you Sakura?" One of them asked.

"Yes." I answered. "What can I do for you?"

"The prince is sick and the healers can not heal him. You must come with us."

I nodded knowing I couldn't let the prince die. I didn't know which one was sick but I followed them. I only knew the name of one of the prince's and that was Kankuro. He had a brother and a sister. The sister's name was Temari. It was said the youngest would be the ruler but no one knew who he was.

When we got to the castle I couldn't help but stare. I followed them inside. They lead me to a bedroom. It was dark except for a candle next to the bed. I walked over to the bed. I pulled the blanket done so I could see their face. He had red hair and the kanji for love on his forehead. He had black circles around his eyes. His face was pale and covered in sweat. I pulled the blanket down to their waist and removed his shirt. I put my hands on his chest and started to heal him.

The room glowed green as I removed the poison from his system. When I was finished I grabbed the bowl of water and cloth and wiped the sweat from his face. When I looked around I saw that the guards had left. I was glad that they trusted me. When I turned back around I saw jade eyes staring at me. He didn't say anything he just stared. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I couldn't read his expressions and I wouldn't read his mind. I only did that when needed.

Gaara's POV

When I woke up my vision was blurry. When it cleared I saw pink hair. I didn't know anyone with pink hair. When the person turned around I couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful. Her skin was flawless. She has beautiful emerald eyes.

"What are you doing here?" It sounded colder then intended but it didn't seem to effect her.

"I was brought here to heal you."

I didn't say thank-you. I was not that type of person. "What's your name?"

"Sakura." The name fit her.I looked at her clothes. They were a torn pair of pants and a torn shirt.

Shukaku tried to get out. He was clawing at his cage. He wanted the girl. I don't know why though. I gripped my head trying to force him to stop. I felt her put her hands over mine. She was trying to help me. I calmed just by her touch.

No one had been able to calm him before. She ran her fingers through my hair and I leaned into her touch. I heard giggling and when I looked at the door it was opened. Temari was standing in the doorway. I glared at her. Sakura stopped and looked at the door. She stood up and bowed to Temari. They started talking but I wasn't paying attention to their conversation. I was staring at Sakura. I breathed in her scent. She smelled like vanilla with a hint of cherry. Shukaku kept trying to get out but I wouldn't let him. I had to protect the girl. I don't know why. I just had a feeling that she was something that I was missing. They left the room so Sakura could meet our father and mother.

_"Why were you trying to attack her?"_

**"She is suppose to be your mate"**

_"Mate?"_

**"Every j****inchuuriki has one."**

_"What happens if we don't get __our mate."_

**"You die."**

Gaara eyes widened. If he didn't mate with the girl he would die. He fell asleep thinking of ways to get her.

With Sakura and Temari- Sakura's POV

We were walking to the thrown room to meet Temari's and Gaara's parents. The guards opened the doors and we walked in. On the thrown were her parents. Her mom had light brown hair and kind brown eyes. Her father had red hair. His hair was a few shades darker then Gaara's. His eyes were green.

"This is the woman that has healed my son?" Her mother asked.

"Yes mother." Temari answered.

"Thank you. A room has been prepared for you. You can stay as long as you like."

Temari and I bowed then we left the room.

"Sakura you should stay with us."

"I couldn't."

"You saved my little brothers life. It's the least we can do."

**"Stay."**

_"Why?"_

**"You will find out. Just stay."**

_"Fine."_

"Fine. I'll stay for now Temari."

Temari grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall to a room. When she opened the door I could see a bedroom. The floor was a sandy color and the walls had paintings of fish and other sea life on it. The bed had a light blue canopy and it covered the bed so I couldn't see the rest. They was a dresser that was the same sandy color as the floor. I saw two doors and knew one must be a bathroom and I guessed the other was a closet.

"Get some rest. We can go buy you some new clothes tomorrow." I nodded and Temari left. I decided to clean up the best I could before I went to bed. I went into the bathroom and stood their in shocked. The bathroom was huge. The sink was a dark blue marble and the floor was a couple shades darker. The bath was also a dark blue and could easily fit six people. There was a walk-in shower. I went over to the mirror and looked at my reflection. My hair was getting longer. It was now past my shoulders. I went over to the bath and turned the water on. Once I got it to the right temperature I let the tub fill while I got undressed.

When the water was at the right height I got in. The water soothed my sore muscles. I found some shampoo. I opened the bottle and breathed in it's vanilla scent. It had been awhile since I used actual shampoo. I lathered it in my hair. I then rinsed it out and looked around for some soap. I found a bar and scrubbed all the dirt and grim from my skin. Once I washed the soap off I got out of the tub and trained the water. I dried myself off and put my clothes back on.

I went back into the bedroom and got in the bed. The bed was big. I laid in the middle and couldn't touch the edges no matter how much I stretched. I got under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

**Yeah Gaara is nicer then he is but that is how he acts around Sakura. She calms him. Around other people he will be somewhat of his normal self. R&R. I wanna give a special thanks to kallou who previewed my story and helped me with a title and summary.**


	2. Day 2

**Chapter 2  
**

**hotredsakura1315- Glad you like it.**

**Anbaachan-Thanks for the review.**

**kallou-I'll do that.**

**SarahJaneTennant- Thanks:)  
**

**Italic=thoughts**

**Bold=demons**

**

* * *

**Sakura's POV

I woke up when I accidentally fell off the bed. I sat up and rubbed my head. I wondered how I fell off since I fell asleep in the middle. I stood up and saw a light pink bundle on the table by the door. I wondered who left it there. I picked it up and went to the bathroom. I put it on the edge of the sink and turned the shower on. I took off my clothes and decided to throw them away. I removed the wrapping from my chest and threw them away also since they were frayed and torn in places.

I stepped into the shower and washed myself. When I was finished with my shower I wrapped a towel around my body and looked through the drawers for a roll of bandages. When I found one I wrapped them around my chest then put the dress on. It was a simple sun dress. I didn't like the color pink. Having pink hair was more then I could handle but I wouldn't say anything. I brushed my hair and stared at myself in the mirror.

I jumped when I heard someone knock on the door. I set the brush down and left the bathroom. I opened the door and saw a servant. The servant bowed to me. "I am here to show you to the dining hall." I nodded and followed her.

Gaara's POV

I woke up well before dawn. I wasn't much of a sleeper but my body was still weak from the poison so I needed rest. I couldn't think of anyway to get Sakura. I wasn't the type of person that showed emotions but with her I did and it confused me.

_"How long do I have to take her?"_

**"Until your 18th birthday."**

My 18th birthday was only a month away. Light started shining through my window. I sighed and got up. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. Once I was finished I went back to my room and grabbed a pair of black silk pants and a red shirt. I put them on and went to the dining hall. I sat to the left of my father and across from my mother. I raised my head when I heard the doors open.

Sakura's POV

When I stepped into the dining hall I felt everyone staring at me. I looked up and saw Gaara. My cheeks turned a faint pink. The servant lead me to a chair right next to Gaara. Servants came in and put our breakfast in front of us. Breakfast consisted of rice, miso soup and tamagoyaki. I waited for Gaara's father to start the meal before I ate. When he did I started eating. I had manners which shocked most people. They all thought that since I've lived on the streets I didn't know anything. I actually knew a lot. I just wasn't sure how. Once we finished eating Temari grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room. She gave me a pair of sandals and we left to go shopping.

We went to a lot of different shops. We bought pants, skirts, shirts, dresses, shoes, jewelry, make-up and a few pair of pajamas. Temari liked to shop. I didn't like it at all. I just let her pick out clothes for me to try on. She did have good taste though.

We stopped to eat in a small cafe. We both ordered green tea and shared a sushi platter. When we got back it was around mid-afternoon. She helped me put the bags in my room. She was going to help me put them away also but a servant told her she was needed.

I was alone in my room surrounded by bags full of clothes. I grabbed the bag nearest to me and started to put everything. An hour later all the bags were put away and the bags were thrown in the trash. I fell asleep on my bed.

~-~-~-~

I woke up when I heard knocking on my door. I got out of bed and fixed my hair and smoothed out my dress. I opened the door and I saw the servant from the morning. "It is dinner time Miss. Sakura. Do you need me to show you to the dining hall?"

"No thank-you. I remember where it is." The servant nodded and left. I went to the dining hall and sat in the same seat I did at breakfast. For dinner we had Yakisoba Beef. When we finished I was about to leave but Gaara walked up to me.

"Would you like to walk with me in the gardens Sakura?"

"I would love to." I started to blush when he linked his arm with mine and lead me out to the gardens. I saw many types of flowers. A few that I recognized where Tulips, Gardenias, Freesias, Roses, Cosmos, and Tiger Lilies. I didn't know the names of the rest. We sat on a bench by a fountain. There were cherry blossom trees surrounding us. I feel asleep with my head on his shoulder.

Gaara's POV

I picked Sakura up when she fell asleep. I carried her back to her room and laid her on her bed. I pulled the covers over her and kissed her on the forehead before leaving. When I left her room I saw Temari and Kankuro in the hallway. The smiled at me and I just glared at them. They were planning something and I knew I wouldn't like it. I went into my room and changed into a pair of black pajama pants. I laid in my bed but didn't go to sleep. I just stared at the ceiling. I wondered what my siblings were planning. I wouldn't mess with them as long as they didn't mess with my plans.

* * *

**Another Chapter. I like most of the flowers I put and some of them are kallou's favorites. Don't ask me what the food is cause I have no clue. I just found some japanese food on some random site.**


	3. Day 3

**Chapter 3  
**

**kallou- Thanks.**

**punk_sakura- Lol. I love flowers and those were just a few of the hundred or so I found.**

**leogirl321- Yeah it is. I'm trying to make is sorta modern but with princes and princesses and stuff.**

**flaming witch of fire-Glad you like it.**

**YuriBara-chan- Thanks. I'll try to make Shukaku talk more but I'm not sure how much more. I'll try to get him to say a thing or two in every chapter.**

**Lazycloud1- I have noticed that a lot. Glad you like it. I am never gonna stop writing a story. I will always find something to update even if it takes me awhile.  
**

**Italic=thoughts**

**Bold=demons**

**So like I have even less time to do stuff. Speckles, one of our dogs, had surgery and she got to come home after 3 days. I have to feed and walk her 4 times a day. Keep her out of stuff and so on. I'll try to update as much as I can. I also have marching band so my schedule is messed up because I have to feed her around that. I have maybe 4 hours to do stuff a day.  
**

**

* * *

**Sakura's POV

When I woke up I was in my bed. I didn't remember going to bed. I was still in the clothes I wore yesterday.

_"How did I get here?"_

**"Gaara put you in here after you fell asleep."**

_"Oh."_

I got out of bed and took a shower. I put on a pair of jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. I liked plain clothes. I didn't like dressing up so I only got a few fancy things. I didn't put any make-up on. I rarely wore it anyway. I didn't have a servant escort me anymore since I knew where I had to go and I knew they had better things to do than escort me everywhere. I got to the dining hall and noticed that Gaara was not there yet. I sat in my seat and waited.

Gaara's POV

I didn't sleep any. Not that it was anything new to me. I looked out the window and saw that is was past sunrise. I only had a few minutes to make it to breakfast. I sighed and got a quick shower. I put on some clothes and went to the dining hall.

Sakura's POV

When the door opened I looked up and saw Gaara. I smiled at him. He was nothing like everyone said. They said he was cruel but from what I saw he was nice. I was still trying to figure out why I was suppose to stay. The voice in my head never told me. I have yet to find out what she was. She wouldn't tell me. Gaara sat down and we were served breakfast. After breakfast Temari grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"Sakura there is a ball tomorrow and I think you should attend."

I stared at her. I've never been to a ball before. At least that I knew of. The first ten years of my life were a blur. I only remembered bits and pieces of it.

"I don't think I should."

"Why?"

"I won't fit in."

Temari and I argued back and forth of reasons I shouldn't or should go. She won in the end. We went back to my room and she picked out a dress for me to wear. It was an emerald green strapless dress. It flared out at the waist and ended just above my ankles. We also found a pair of emerald green high heels. I hated wearing heels but I would for Temari. She said she would do my hair and make-up tomorrow for me. I nodded and watched her leave. I sat on my bed and thought about everything.

Gaara's POV

I was outside walking around. There was only 29 days left before my birthday. Temari asked Sakura to go to the ball and I was glad she said yes. There was only one problem. Sasuke was going to be there.

**"You'll have to keep the Uchiha away from what is ours."**

_"I already know that."_

**"He will try and take her if he sees her."**

Sasuke and I never got along. If I had something he would find a way to take it. It has been this way since we were kids. I walked down to the beach and sat down. The water just made it to my feet. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something sparkle. I got up and walked over to it. I picked them up and saw that they were two emerald. They were the same color as Sakura's eyes. I decided to take them to a jeweler and get them made into earrings for tomorrows ball.

I walked into town and found the jeweler. When they saw me they bowed. I wasn't to fond of people bowing to me. I handed him the emerald and told him to make pair of earrings. He said the order would be finished after lunch. I nodded and went back home. There was still an hour before lunch. I walked by Sakura's room. Her door was left ajar. I looked in and saw that she was asleep. I closed the door the rest of the way then went to my room.

After Lunch

I went back to the jeweler to pick up my order. I saw a necklace that would go with the earrings so I bought it also. I had him wrap them. I left the gift outside Sakura's door knowing she would find it.

Sakura's POV

I heard footsteps so I opened my door. There was something on the floor. I picked it up and walked over to my bed. I unwrapped the gift. There was a black box inside. When I opened the box I saw a pair of earrings and a necklace. The earring were silver flower and had an emerald in the middle of a flower. The necklace was also silver. The flower petals were emerald and the middle was a diamond. I loved the gift but I wondered who gave it to me. I decided to wear them with my dress. The rest of the day went by faster then most. For once I had something to look forward to.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. R&R**


	4. Day 4

**Chapter 4**

**flaming witch of fire-Glad you like it.**

**minniemousemom- Thanks.**

**soccercrazyfreak-Thank you.**

**muselover4ever- Thanks a lot:)**

**kallou- Hope your computer gets fixed.**

**Italic=thoughts**

**Bold=demons**

** School has started and I am getting another brace so chapters will take longer to update. *Sigh* Mom made me finish an essay. Compare and contrast thingies fail. Especially when you have to write a 5 paragraph essay and it's like hey they are two things not three. Told my mom one of the things are gonna be they are both books. She don't believe that I will put it but I did. I was going to put this chapter on yesterday but things happened and I ended up going to the hospital. It was family problems. So I'm adding it now.  
**

**

* * *

**Sakura's POV

I woke up before dawn and got ready for breakfast. After breakfast I would have to get ready for the ball. Temari said she would do my hair and make-up since I had no idea what to do. This was one reason why I never wore make-up. The other reason was I just out right hated it. Breakfast went by pretty fast. Temari was now in my room curling my hair. She was actually pretty good at it. She put a few clips in my hair to keep it out of my face.

Then she started on the make-up. She put on emerald eyeshadow and silver eyeliner. She put on clear lip gloss and a light blush. Once she was finished she left the room so I could get dressed. I grabbed the dress and started to zip it up. Then the zipper got stuck.

"Shit." I opened my door and looked to see in anyone was out there. I saw Gaara. "Hey Gaara can you help me with something."

Gaara's POV

When I heard Sakura ask me for help I turned around and headed towards her room.

"Can you zip my dress up for me?"

I nodded and she turned around.

**"Wouldn't it be better if we removed the dress."**

I ignored him and zipped her dress up.

"Thank you." She gave me a kiss on the cheek before she went back into her room.

I turned around and headed back to my room to get ready.

_"Don't ever say that again."_

**"We both know you wanted to."**

_"I can't force her into it. It would turn out bad for the both of us."_

Sakura's POV

I grabbed the box that had the necklace and earrings. I then put them on.

_"I wonder who got these for me."_

**"Maybe a hottie red head."**

_"Maybe."_

I sat down on my bed and put on the heels. _"So why have you never told me your name?"_

_**"**_**I am waiting for the right time."**

_"Oh."_

The rest of the time while I waited I was talking to the voice inside my conversation ended when I heard a knock at the door. I stood up and stumbled the first few steps. When I opened the door I saw Gaara. I smiled at him. Temari had said he would be my escort. He offered me his arm and led me to the ball room.

_"Great. I have to walk downstairs."_

**"Don't fall."**

I ignored her and slowly walked down the stairs next to Gaara. I could feel peoples eyes on me. One set in particular scared me. His black eyes were staring at me lustfully. I moved closer to Gaara's side.

Gaara's POV

I felt Sakura move closer to my side. When I looked at who she was staring at I saw the Uchiha. I growled at him and he smirked at me. I led her away from him. I knew she wouldn't want us to fight over her but I would if it came down to it. When we were a safe distance I stopped.

"You look beautiful Sakura." I whispered right next to her ear. I saw her blush. I breathed in her scent. It had a spicy smell to it. I wondered why.

**"She is going into heat."**

My eyes widened. I would have to control myself around her.

"Gaara let's dance."

She pulled me onto the dance floor. A waltz started to play. I grabbed her hand in one of mine and put the other on her waist. We danced until the song ended. I could smell the Uchiha.

"Mind if I have a dance?"

Sakura nodded. I wanted her to say no but then something worst might happen. The Uchiha thinks he could take what was mine. I walked off to a less crowded area and waited for them to finish their dance. I saw the Uchiha say something to her. She then slapped him and walked off.

I smirked at him and followed after Sakura. When I caught up with her she was on the beach. Her shoes where off and she was standing in the water with her dress pulled up so it wouldn't get wet. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

Sakura's POV

I jumped when arms wrapped around my waist but then I saw red hair. I relaxed in his arms and allowed him to pull me out of the water.

"I won't let him hurt you."

"I know."

"Glad you liked the jewelry."

"You got these for me?" He nodded. "Thank you." I kissed him. I'm not sure why. I just had an urge to. When he started to kiss me back I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel his arms on my waist tighten and pull me tighter against him. We the need for air became to great we pulled apart. I smiled at him and instantly knew I was falling for him. When it started to get dark Gaara sat down with me in his lap and we watched the last light of the day fade into night.

* * *

**Another chapter. Don't you just hate when your dress zipper gets stuck. Hopefully none of you guys have had that happen cause I hope you ain't wearing dresses. If you do have fun with that. I want to thank my previewers who helped me find and fix my mistakes. R&R**


	5. Day 5 Sakura's POV

**Chapter 5  
**

**minniemousemom-Yeah we will live. As long as your school isn't like my middle school. Worst school ever. Cops showed up like everyday....**

**kallou-I rarely wear dresses. They are annoying.**

**smartpajer- I am adding more of it. This chpater for sure and maybe next.**

**ishala8-I'll try to work on that. Not sure how well it will be though. That sux. My older sis dropped my moniotor but it still works...I go through computer a lot.  
**

**flaming witch of fire-Glad you like it. Yeah if the writer isn't alive you ain't getting anymore of the story.  
**

**soccercrazyfreak-Thanks.**

**star-princess14- I sleep in the living room. Air conditioner ftw.**

**leogirl321-The thing over heats.**

**ArrinuHimuura- Thanks. Yeah things need worked on and I'm trying to fix them as I go along.**

**PureCherryBlossom- Glad you like the story.**

**Italics=Thoughts  
**

**Bold=demons**

** Computer works. Thank god. I have to see a psychiatrist, marching band, club meetings, and some other things some other things so I'm very busy. I can type late at night but only after my homework is done. I love my readers. Thanks for caring about me guys.  
**

**

* * *

**I was woken up by someone pounding on the door. I sighed and got out of bed. I was in a pair of black pajamas. The shorts stopped about mid-thigh and the tank top showed a couple inches of my stomach. I didn't exactly want to anyone to see my pajamas but I couldn't just ignore them. I opened the door and looked at the servant.

"We need your assistants Sakura."

"With what?"

"Sasuke-san is sick and we can't figure out what ails him."

I didn't want to go near him but he was sick so I had to heal him. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so nice. I nodded and followed the servant to Sasuke's room.

They opened the door and I walked in. Sasuke was lying on the bed with the blanket pulled up to his chin. I walked over to him and his eyes were closed. I hope he was asleep and not just faking it. I didn't want to deal with him. I pulled the blanket down and lifted his shirt up. I placed my hands over his chest and the room started to glow green. I pulled my hands away. He wasn't sick. It was just an illusion.

I was about to stand up when I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned and saw red eyes staring at me. The sharigan. He had it. I looked away and tried to pull free. Next thing I knew I was on the bed with him over me. I tried to scream but his hand was over my mouth. I started to read his mind. He wanted to rape me.

**"Shukaku won't let that happen."**

_"Who is that?"_

**"Gaara's demon."**

_"Demon?"_

**"He is a jinchuuriki like you."**

_"Your a demon?"_

_**"Yes."**_

I broke out of my conversation because I had something more important to deal with. Sasuke had removed my shirt and was starting to remove my shorts. I started to struggle. I kicked him off me and ran towards the door but he knocked me on the ground. He took off my shorts and panties. His hands were all over my body. I tried to use my hands to push him off but he pinned them above me head.

"Now now Sakura. We can't have you getting away."

I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I screamed help over and over in my mind hoping someway someone would hear it. The chances of that happening were slim to none. Sasuke started to remove his clothes when sand wrapped around him.......

* * *

**Yeah this is shorter then the others but the next chapter something are going to be answered...I hope. I have it planned out but I'm not sure how I'm going to type it out yet. I finished typing this with an hour or so before I go to a football game so it may be a little rushed.I also finally decided what the voice in Sakura's head was. At first it was an inner then it was just a voice but now its a dmeon. It's staying that way so don't worry. I hate a million author notes so I'm going to be removing the ones I don't need.**

﻿


	6. Day 5 Gaara's POV

**Chapter 6**

**DarkIkari8520- Glad you like the story.**

**soccercrazyfreak- Glad you like it.  
**

**minniemousemom- Thanks**

**Kunochi-wolfDemon- I'm making another chapter.**

**Italics=Thoughts  
**

**Bold=demons**

**underline-Telepath  
**

**Sorry it took me so long to update but I have been busy. Saturday we had a marching band competition and we got a 1st in parade and a 2nd in field show. I'm happy we got a first at my first competition. Tomorrow is my birthday. I'm turning 15. I can get my permit this school year. This chapter hasn't been previewed so if you find mistakes let me know.  
**

**

* * *

**

Gaara's POV

I woke up when I heard a servant knocking on Sakura's door. It was still early so not many people were awake. I heard them say something about Sasuke and I growled. I had a feeling he was going to try and take her.

**"He better not touch what is ours.**"

_"I won't let him."_

**"You better not."**

I had a feeling that something was wrong. I stood up and ran out of my room. I headed towards Sasuke's room. Why did it have to be on the other side of the castle.

"Help!" I heard a scream over and over again in my mind. Sakura was in trouble and Shukaku was trying to break out.

I forced open Sasuke's door. I could barely keep Shukaku in check. He wanted to shed the Uchiha's blood. I couldn't let him or it might scare Sakura. I made sand wrap around Sasuke and pull him off of her. He kept trying to get to us but the sand wouldn't let him. I saw that Sakura didn't have her clothes on and I looked around the room for them. I found them in a corner so I grabbed her clothes and walked over to her. She looked at me with fear in her eyes. "I won't hurt you Sakura." I said as calm as I could. I didn't want to frighten her anymore then she was.

She nodded and I helped her put her clothes on. I picked her up and carried her out of the room. On our way to my room I found some guards and told them to throw Sasuke in the dungeon. They nodded and I walked on. I didn't take her to her room instead I took her to mine. She would be safer with me and I would be able to watch over her. I sat on the bed with her in my lap and pulled the blanket over us. I could feel her shaking.

"It's alright Sakura." I whispered. "He'll die before I will let him touch you again." I felt her relax as she fell asleep. I didn't go to sleep. I wanted to be awake when she woke up.

Sakura's POV

When I woke up I wasn't in my room. I started to freak out when I noticed I was in someones arms. _"Where am I?!?!"_

"Calm down Sakura."

I turned and looked at the person. When I saw that it was Gaara I calmed down.

"Gaara can I ask you a question." He nodded. "Gaara are you a jinchuuriki?" He nodded again.

**"Don't forget that you are mates."**

_"WHAT!!!!!"_

**"You are mates."**

_"I got that part but how?"_

**"All demons have soul mates. Shukaku is my soul mate so that means Gaara is yours."**

Gaara's POV

When Sakura spaced out I knew she was talking to her demon. I was told I did the same thing when I talked to Shukaku. I knew she needed to talk to her demon so I didn't bother her.

"Gaara. We are mates." I nodded. I wasn't sure what to say. I noticed that the sun was up so I let her go so she could get ready for breakfast. I waited for her to leave before I got ready. I had a feeling that today would be a long day.

* * *

**Another chapter done. R&R Hopefully my birthday is alright. Have fun everyone.  
**


	7. Day 6

****

**Chapter 7**

**kallou-Glad you like the chapter.**

**Twisted Musalih-Thanks:)**

**flaming witch of fire-I'll try to update more often.**

**soccercrazyfreak-Thank you.**

**ishala8-Yeah it was short. This will hopefully be longer.**

**leogirl321-Review whenever it doesn't matter to me.:)**

**PurpleButterfly4-Yeah.**

**cafana989-Updates are random. I can't promise when I'll update.  
**

**Italics=Thoughts  
**

****

**Bold=demons**

**underline-Telepath**

**Merry Christmas Everyone.**

* * *

Gaara's POV

Once I was ready I went to breakfast and I was starting to regret it the minute I stepped into the dining hall. Sitting in Sakura's chair was Naruto. I stopped walking. He was sitting in Sakura's chair. I growled. He was sitting in her chair. I clenched my fists. I walked to my seat and I sat down. He started going on about what he had been doing since we last met and what types of ramen he had.

"Gaara how have you been.?"

"Naruto move." He didn't move. He just kept on talking.

"How long has it been since we last meet? Hasn't it been about four years?"

"Your in her chair." He still didn't move.

"Do you still hate ramen? I'm not sure how anyone can hate ramen."

I was about to force him to move when Sakura walked in.

Sakura's POV

Before I even opened the dining hall doors I could hear a loud voice.

_'I wonder who that is.' _I opened the door and saw a blond setting next to Gaara. He was sitting in my seat and I could tell that Gaara wasn't to happy about that. I walked up behind the blond. "Excuse me." He didn't seem that he noticed me talking so I pocked him. He turned around. "Your in my seat." He looked at me confused for a minute. Then I think he got it because he stood and and moved to the chair next to mine. I sat down and looked at Gaara. He was facing the table but I knew he was keeping an eye on me.

I looked at the blond. He looked familiar. He reminded me of..."Naruto?"

"Yes...Sakura." He jumped out of his chair and hugged me. "Sakura it's been five years since I've last seen you."

He was the only thing I remembered from my past. "Naruto what happened five years ago?"

He looked at me with a confused look.

"I can't remember anything up until I was twelve except you."

Naruto looked at me. I could see worry and guilt. _'What is he guilty about?'_

"I can't tell you."

I was about to ask why but our meals were brought out. When the plates where set in front of us I wanted to drool. Our breakfast were crepes and I haven't had those in forever. I loved crepes. I heard Naruto complain when the girl set the plate in front of him._ 'I don't remember seeing her before. I wonder if she is new.' _I could see the girl blush. '_So she likes him.'_

"Why can't I have some ramen."

"Naruto ramen isn't a breakfast." I said

"But I always eat ramen."

I didn't want to argue with him so I stopped talking. I instead looked at the girl. She smiled then whispered something to him What she said made him smile. That could only mean one thing. She bribed him with ramen. She then walked away and back into the kitchen/ as soon as she left Naruto started eating. Maybe Naruto will finally get together with someone. From what I heard he hasn't met anyone. The rest of breakfast was filled with little conversation. Once the dishes where taken back into the kitchen everyone but Naruto left.

Naruto's POV

The girl promised to give me some ramen if I ate my breakfast. So of course I ate my breakfast. I would do almost anything to get some ramen. So once everyone else left I was standing in the dining hall waiting for her to come give me some ramen. I didn't have to wait long. She came out a few minutes later carrying a bowl of ramen. She gave it to me and I immediately started to eat it. Once I was finished I looked at her. She had violet eyes and dark blue hair. "Get back in this kitchen!" I heard someone yell. She grabbed the bowl and turned around.

"Wait what's your..." Before I could finish she was gone. Once she was gone I felt sad. I'm not sure why. The only people that I ever felt sad about when they left was Sakura and my parents when they died.

**"She is something that you need."**

_"Why?"_

**"That you will find out for yourself or until I decide to tell you."**

Hinata's POV

_'He's the one.'_

**"Yes."**

_'Yuki how much longer does he have?"_

**"Until he is nineteen."**

"Hinata do the dishes."

"Yes Hikari."

I walked over to the sink and started to wash the dishes. _'I wonder if I'll see him again.'_

**"You will."**

_"I'll trust you Yuki."_

I finished the dishes and went into the garden. It was one of the few places in the palace that servants were allowed to go. Most other places were off limits. While walking in the gardens I saw Gaara and Sakura. They were so cute together.

_'I'm glad Gaara found his soul mate. Shukaku isn't bugging him as much now as he use to.' _Most of the servants didn't like me because I rarely talked. They hated that guests would ask for me more than them because I wouldn't talk or tell anyone about anything I found in their rooms. I turned around before they could see me.

Naruto's POV

I saw the girl walk into the garden so I went there looking for her. I wanted to know her name. I wasn't sure why I just had to. I could hear Gaara and Sakura talking so I moved away from that part of the garden and move toward the fountain. When I turned around the corner I saw the girl again. I was walking towards her when she left the garden. When I made it back inside she was gone.

_'Where did she go?'_

Every time I saw her she would somehow disappear. Maybe I would see her at lunch and be able to ask her name.

Normal POV

The rest of the day Naruto looked around for the girl but he didn't see anything but a few glimpses of her. She was stuck in the kitchen the rest of the day cooking and planning how she was going to talk to him to explain about her demon. She knew he had a demon and that his demon wouldn't explain it to him.

Sakura and Gaara spent most of the day together. They were getting closer but they didn't know that Sakura would soon regain her memories. The memories that were dark and could ruin her. The man behind the memories was also nearer. Waiting in the shadows for the right time to strike.

* * *

**The end of the chapter. Naruto and Hinata's relationship is starting to come into the story.**


	8. Day 7

**Chapter 8  
**

**takara410-This is the first time someones said my story was very deep.**

**thegirlofmanymoods-Yeah it does. I'm trying to slow it down some.**

**Sasori's-girl99- Glad you like the story.**

**kallou-Thanks**

**lXl Hyuuga Hinata lXl-Thanks.**

**Italics=Thoughts  
**

**Bold=demons**

**underline-Telepath**

**The story has taken awhile to update because I was stuck. I was also gone at a Mental Health Hospital for 10 days so I just got back yesterday.

* * *

** Hinata's POV

I fell asleep pretty easy last night. I was exhausted. My dream was not good. I was no trying to find Sakura. I had to warn her before it could actually happen. She was suppose to be in her room but I couldn't find her. Was she with Gaara? That was was where I was now heading. I ran around a corner when I ran into Naruto. "H...he..llo." My face was bright red. I just knew it was.

"Hi where are you running off to so early?"

"I have to find Sakura." I said barely above a whisper. I wasn't this shy but being around him brought it back out of me. When I was little I was always the shyest girl in a group.

"She's in the garden with Gaara."

"Thank y...you." I quickly turned around and was about to head to the garden when I hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Wait whats your name?"

"H..hinata." I shook his hand off of my shoulder and ran to the garden. Sakura needed to know this now.

Sakura's POV

Gaara and I were talking. He told me that I had to become his mate at the end of the month or he would die. I didn't want him to die but I wasn't ready to become his mate.

"SAKURA!"

Someone called my name and when I turned I saw Hinata. _'What is she doing here? Won't she get in trouble for not doing her job_.' If she wasn't cleaning or whatever she did it must be important.

"Yes Hinata?"

"I had a dream and in it Orochimaru kidnapped and killed you. Then he took over the kingdom. It was horrible." Hinata broke down into tears.

"It's alright Hinata. It was just a dream."

"You don't -sob- understand." My dreams always come true."

"How?" If they always come true then I would...die.

"It's because of my demon. I can see the future in my sleep. You can change it but you can't get captured."

"When do I get captured?"

"Now." Came a voice from behind us.

I turned around and saw a giant snake. At the top was a man with long hair and a pale face. My eyes widened. He was in my dreams when I was little. Could they of been real?

"Kabuto." The man said.

"Yes Orochimaru."

Gaara instantly stood in front of me ready to protect me. I wasn't sure what Kabuto was going to do but whatever it was wasn't going to be good. I then started to smell something sickly sweet. The smell was shutting off my powers. There was a dull pain in the back of my head. "Crap."

Gaara looked back at me. "I'm fine. Head just hurts and whatever Kabuto did took my powers away." Orochimaru shot snakes towards Gaara. "Gaara look out!" Gaara wrapped an arm around my waist and jumped out of the way. "Hinata get the guards!" Gaara yelled.

Hinata's POV

I ran inside screaming for help. Everyone guard that heard me ran outside. Once I couldn't breathe anymore I sat down with my back against a wall.

"Hinata's what's wrong?" I looked up and saw Naruto.

"Gaara -breath- and Sakura -breath- out in garden -breath- fight, giant -breath- snake. -breath- Need help."

"I'm gonna go help them. Believe it." Naruto then ran off.

Naruto's POV

I quickly ran to the garden. I needed to get there fast or Gaara might transform. Last time he transformed he took out a fourth of the guard before I could knock him out. When I got to the garden I was to late. He had already transformed. "Shit."

I was trying to run over and help him when Kabuto stepped in my way. "Why do you want Sakura Kabuto!" I growled.

"Our little experiment broke free and it took us awhile to find her."

I quickly ran towards him and started to punch at him. He dodged my punches and hit me in the stomach. This was not going to be an easy fight.

Sakura's POV

I stared at Gaara. He transformed. _'Is this what I look like once I'm transformed?"_

**"Close. You just have nine tails instead of one.**"

Orochimaru shot snakes towards me. I dodged most of them but one managed to bite me in the leg. I collapsed on the ground. My limbs as heavy as lead.

Shukaku tried to get to me but Orochimaru blocked him and Kabuto picked me up. Wait if Kabuto had me what happened to Naruto. I wanted to turn my head but I couldn't. I was at their mercy.

* * *

**End of the chapter. Hope you liked it. Yeah it's short but this is all I could think to type. Next one will hopefully be longer. R&R  
**


	9. Day 9

**Chapter 9**

**Sasori's-girl99-Glad you liked the chapter.**

**Nymphadora Potter- I've been updating stories at random. I've also been working on a new GaaSaku fic. I'm not sure if I'll add it to this site though.**

**takara410-Thanks.**

**Twisted Musalih-I update when I can.**

**flaming witch of fire-Yeah hopefully this chapter will be longer. I try to make my chapters at least 1000 words if not more.**

**kallou- Thank you.**

**Italics=Thoughts  
**

**Bold=demons**

**underline-Telepath

* * *

**By the time we arrived where ever they were taking me a day had past. They walked down many halls and stairs and threw me in a room. Then they left. Once Kabuto got out of range my head stopped hurting and my powers returned. I wanted to know how he did it. Maybe he had some type of power. That was possible with who he hung around with. Orochimaru was known to experiment on his followers and according to them I was also one of his experiments.

I tried to contact Gaara but something was blocking it. I was starting to freak out. I was trapped with some mad scientist who probably wanted to experiment on me. GREAT. This is was freaking great. I needed to get out of here before anything happened. I tried to open the door but it was locked. Figures they would lock the door. They were no windows in the room. Trapped underground in a locked room. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. The door then opened. I crouched down ready to attack when they appeared. I jumped and knocked the person off their feet. When I looked down at the person i was shocked. He was just a small kid. I got off of him and stood up. I grabbed him by the arms and pulled him up. "Are you alright?" When he looked up my eyes widened. Instead of human eyes he had bright amber cat eyes.

"I was told to take you to the showers." He replied.

"What your name?"

"I don't have a name."

"Oh."

"Follow me." Not having anything else to do I followed him. He lead me down a couple halls before he stopped in front of a door. He opened it and I walked in. Then he shut the door. I looked around and everything was white. While walls, white shower, white everything. I looked at myself in the mirror. Mud covered my face. I turned the shower on. Once it was warm enough I quickly removed my clothes and jumped in. There was soap and shampoo in the shower. I grabbed the shampoo and sniffed it. It was scentless. I then grabbed the soap and it to was scentless.

"I wonder if some of the experiments have sensitive noses."

Once I was finished I got out of the shower. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my body. Now it was time to find my clothes. They were missing but I noticed a plain white dress on the edge of the sink. I grabbed it and looked at it. It was my size so I guessed they wanted me to wear it. I dropped the towel and put the dress on. It was a little baggy but still fit me pretty well. I then found my underwear and put that on also. I tossed the towel into the hamper and walked out of the bathroom. I noticed that the boy from earlier was there.

"Time to go back to your room."

"Alright." i followed him until we ended up back at my room. When I entered my room I saw a tray of food on the table. I walked over to it and heard the door slam shut. I turned around for a second before turning back towards the food. I hadn't eaten for a day so I was hungry. I sat on the bed and grabbed the tray of food. I sniffed if. not smelling anything off I started to eat. After I was finished eating I layed down of the bed and fell asleep.

When I woke up I was on a hard table. I tried to move but I was strapped down. I looked around a say tubes all around me. I had no idea what they were doing. I saw Kabuto and Orochimaru. They were talking but they were to far away for me to hear. I kept trying to break but it was no use. All I succeeded in doing was pulling one of the tubes loose. I heard it clank to the ground. They must of heard it to because Kabuto walked over to me.

"Be a good little experiment and don't let these get loose again."

I tried to speak but I couldn't find my voice. Finding no use to keep trying I closed my mouth. He then walked back to Orochimaru and finished their discussion. I knew they were talking about me because they kept looking at me. What were they doing to me? I had no idea and it scared me. Orochimaru and Kabuto walked over to me. Kabuto stuck another needle in my arm. I could tell because I felt the small prick. He then pushed a button and I went unconscious.

Later I woke up in my room with a major headache. I sat up and grabbed my head. willing the headache to go away. After a few minutes my powers kicked in and the headache went away. I looked around the room. Nothing was out of place. I then looked at the candle in the room. It wasn't lit. If it wasn't lit how was I able to see? What had they done to me?

* * *

Okay I think this is longer. Sakura can now see in the dark. Hope you liked the chapter. R&R


	10. Days 11, 12 and 13

Chapter 10

vic1130-I'm trying to update as much as possible before school starts.

flaming witch of fire-Ok. I'll wait til I finish another story before I add one.

takara410-Thanks for the review.

leogirl321-I have no idea what he looks like. He is just a random character that I added to the story. He'll stay in the story though.

Italics=Thoughts

Bold=demons

underline-Telepath

* * *

Hinata's POV

Sakura had been missing for a few days. Everyone in the castle missed her but not as much as Gaara. He was freaking out. He would disappear for hours at a time and then come back at every hour of the night exhausted. He was back to his normal self and it was stressful for everyone in the castle. Naruto postponed leaving to stay with Gaara and try to help him. Naruto and I were getting closer though. We sat for hours talking. Thinking of ways to get Sakura back but everything we thought of didn't work. We didn't even know where she was. I heard a loud crash and I stood up and ran towards it. When I made it to the garden I could see Gaara standing there. His eyes were yellow and the sand around him was going crazy.

I knew I couldn't deal with him myself and I hoped Naruto would show up soon.

Gaara's POV

**"We need to find our mate."**

_"I know. I am trying."_

**"WE NEED HER. WE HAVE TO FIND HER."**

_"I KNOW!" _I could feel the sand around me start to stir.

**"He's hurting her."**

I grew angry. No one hurts what belongs to us. I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned and saw Naruto.

"Calm down. Freaking out isn't going to help her."

I nodded and calmed down. We had to find her soon. I won't be able to live without her. Nineteen more days before my birthday.

Sakura's POV

I wasn't sure how many days have passed. My only companion was the little boy that I now called Neko.

"How long have you been here?" I asked Neko.

"Since I can remember."

I looked at him. That was sad. He couldn't even remember his own family. I heard a knock on the door then it opened revealing Kabuto. Every other day Kabuto would show up. Do some experiment on me then a few hours later it would wear off. Well except for seeing in the dark. I can still do that. Today would be the day I escaped I had everything planned and I was taking Neko with me. I looked at Neko. His amber eyes staring at me. I pat his head. "I'll be alright." I then followed.

Once I laid down on the table he started to hook tubes up to be. He then turned his back. Now was my chance. The only time I had by abilities around Kabuto was when they were performing experiments on me. I reached my hand up and pushed a pressure point on his neck knocking him out. I then stood up all the tubes falling to the floor. I ran back to my room. "Neko it's time to leave." He nodded and lead me to the entrance.

There was surprisingly not that many people around. The ones who saw us didn't stop us. When we made it to the entrance we heard footsteps following us. "Shoot."

I grabbed Neko's hand and ran off in a random direction. We needed to get out of here. I recognized the scenery. We weren't to far from Gaara but it was still a days journey. I took off running in the direction that I knew Gaara's home was in. The further we ran the softer the footsteps sounded. They must of stopped following us. A few minutes later I could hear the sound of hooves. They had horses? I kept running until I reached a cliff. The bridge was broken. I turned around and they soon came into view. I looked behind me and back at them. The only way to get out of the was to go over the cliff. I held Neko close and jumped. I prayed that nothing happened to Neko.

When we hit the water the current started to pull us with it. We were thrown against rocks. My body taken most of the damage. The only thing I could think of was protecting Neko. I heard the loud roar of water and when I turned my head I saw a waterfall. I knew it lead to the ocean. I could feel my grip on Neko loosen. The water was pulling us apart. When we went off the edge of the waterfall my grip slipped. He then started to fall away from me. "NEKO!" I screamed. I could barely hear him scream my name in return. I felt my body hit the water. I tried to get to the top but my lungs filled with water. My world soon went black. When I awoke I was on a beach. "Where am I?" I looked in the water. "Who am I?" I couldn't remember anything. I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Sakura." A voice behind me said.

"Sakura?" I looked behind me. I saw a boy with black hair and amber cat eyes. "Who are you." I tilted my head to the side. I tried to remember him.

"It's me Neko."

"Neko?"

"You've lost your memory."

That would explain why I couldn't remember anything.

I felt pain in my head and when I reached up my hand was drenched in something wet. I held my hand in front of my face something red dripped from my hands.

"Your bleeding." Neko panicked. He pulled out a container of water and poured it on my head. He then held a piece of cloth against the wound.

My head started to hurt. I winced when he put pressure on my wound. I tried to look around me. To remember anything but every time I tried my head would hurt. I ended up giving up. Maybe I would remember soon.

I heard footsteps and looked up. "Sakura?" A voice said. Who was he?

* * *

Hope this chapter is longer. R&R


	11. Days 14 and 16

Chapter 11

Sasori's-girl99- I try.

Ame-uta- I love cliffhangers lol.

takara410-Yeah

Bold=demons

underline-Telepath

* * *

The man looked at my head and his eyes widened. "Your bleeding." He said. He walked closer to me. I was scared of him so I backed away. "Sakura what wrong?"

The young boy stood in front of me. "What do you want with Sakura."

"Get out of my way." He growled.

"No I have to protect Sakura. What do you want with her."

I looked at the boy. Who was he? I thought for a minute before a name came to my lips. "Neko."

"You remember Sakura."

"Neko!" I cried. Tears coming to my eyes. I grabbed him and hugged him. "I'm sorry for getting you into all of this."

"It's alright Sakura."

I looked at the man standing there. He looked so familiar but I couldn't remember him. "Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't remember."

"I'm sorry." Everything started to blur before I fell to the ground. I heard the man give a startled cry before my world went black.

When I woke up I saw light blue. I started to freak out. Where was Neko? I jumped out of the bed and looked around the room. "NEKO!" I yelled when I didn't see him. Suddenly a blond with four spiky pigtails walked into the room.

"Sakura what's wrong?"

"Temari where's Neko?"

"You remember me?

"Of course why wouldn't I?"

"Do you remember my brother?"

"You mean Kankuro?"

"No my other brother."

"You have another brother?"

"Yes Gaara."

I thought for a minute.

"Sorry I don't remember."

Temari frowned. "Oh."

Temari POV

I walked out of the room still frowning. I looked at Gaara. "Does she remember?" He asked. He looked like a lost puppy almost. I knew he really cared for Sakura.

"I'm sorry."

Gaara didn't say anything. He just turned around and headed to his room.

Time skip 2 days Sakura POV

I was sitting in the garden by myself. I loved the flowers here. I remembered coming here with someone but I couldn't remember who. I started to have flashbacks of my time with Orochimaru. I screamed and tears started to fall.

I felt someone grab me and wrap their arms around me. "Shhh." I felt them nuzzle my head. When the pain went away I leaned my head back to look at them. I saw red hair and teal eyes. "Who are you." A frown appeared on his face. He stood up and went to leave but I quickly grabbed his arm. "Don't leave." I may not remember him but I felt like he was someone important to me. When he sat back down I smiled. "What's your name?" I asked

"Gaara." Came his reply.

"Your Temari's other brother." I said happily.

He just looked at me.

I decided to change the subject. "These are pretty flowers aren't they."

"Yeah." I could feel him looking at me so I turned around. I tilted my head to the side wondering why he kept looking at me. He grabbed my arms and kissed me. My eyes widened. I pushed him away and quickly stood up. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled. I then turned around and ran

"I messed up didn't I?" He said but I was to upset to hear him.

Hinata's POV

_"Oh no." _I had seen the whole thing happen between Gaara and Sakura. He was pushing her to much but he didn't know any better. Sakura had been the first person he cared about.

Someone creeped up behind me. They grabbed me and I jumped. "Calm down." Once I heard Naruto's voice I did just that. I felt Naruto lean his head on my shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I...I'm worried."

"About?"

"Them." I said looking towards where Gaara was standing.

"Thing will work out believe it."

"I hope so."

Naruto gave me a kiss on the cheek. "When have I been wrong?"

He really hadn't been wrong about anything. He said Sakura would be back and she was. Maybe he was right again and things would work out. "When are you leaving." I whispered. I didn't want him to leave me.

"As soon as things are worked out between those two."

"Oh."

"And I was hoping you'd come with me."

"I'd...lo..ove to." I managed to stutter out.

He gave me one of his big goofy smiles and I couldn't help but laugh.

Sakura's POV

Gaara had kissed me. KISSED ME. Why would he do that? We had just met. Hadn't we? Even if we hadn't he had no right to just kiss me like that. It wasn't like we were together or anything. "Neko where are you?" I called out over and over again until I found him in the library. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking at the books."

"Can you read?"

"No." He said sadly.

"Here let me read to you." He smiled and grabbed the book he wanted me to read. I sat down on the couch and he sat down next to me.

"Once upon a time..."

* * *

End of the chapter. It was really hard for me to type. Hope you like it though."


	12. Day 16 cont

Chapter 12

_Thoughts_

**Demon**

Telepathy

Sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I had just lost interest in this story. I will try to update all my stories but I'm not entirely sure if that will happen.

* * *

I read to Neko until he fell asleep. I smiled as I gently picked him up and walked out of the library. Finding a maid I asked them were his room was and once I got to it I opened the door and laid him on the bed. After covering him with a blanket I left. I accidentally bumped into Temari. "Temari I have a question."

"What is it Sakura." We started walking towards the dining hall.

"Why would Gaara kiss me?"

Temari had a sad look on her face but I didn't know why. "Meet me in my room after dinner and I'll tell you okay?"

"Alright."

I sat next to Temari at the table and noticed that Gaara was looking at me. He looked almost sad but I couldn't figure out why.. The food was sat in front of us and we started eating.

After dinner I went to my room to change after I was changed I headed to Temari's room. Once I knocked the door was opened and Temari stood there in her pajamas. "Hey Sakura. Come in."

She moved to the side and let me come in. "Sit down Sakura."

I sat down in a chair near her bed.

"Where should I start?" She thought for a minute. "Okay let's start here."

She went on about how I was first brought here to heal Gaara and how we got close. Then she went on about how I was kidnapped and how Gaara reacted to the whole thing. Finally she said that Gaara has been lost without me knowing who he was.  
I could feel tears in my eyes. Why couldn't I remember Gaara being with me in any of those memories. "Thank you Temari." She gave a small smile and I left. Tears falling from my eyes. I was heading towards my room when I felt something grab me. I was then pushed against a wall. "Hello Sakura."

The voice sounded so familiar. I stared into the darkness and the person's face moved closer to mine. "Sasuke."

"Good you remember my name." I was about to scream but his hand covered my mouth. "No need for that." He dragged me into a random room and locked the door. I tried to move my arms but he wouldn't let me. I was thrown against the bed and he got on top of me. "Let me go."

"No." I opened my mouth to scream but his mouth covered mine. I didn't like the feel of his lips on mine. It made me remember the times I kissed..Gaara.

_"Gaara I wish you could save me." _

_"Sakura what's wrong?" _I heard Gaara's voice in my head.

I felt Sasuke grab my shirt. _"No no no."_

_"What's happening Sakura?"_

_"Sasuke he's..."_

Sasuke looked up. "No time to finish here." He picked me up again and jumped through the window. Sand tried to grab for him but he dodged it.

"Gaara!" I yelled. I knew he was trying to get to me. Memories flashed through my mind. I remembered everything between me and Gaara and I cried. I wanted to be away from Sasuke. I punched him in the leg but he wouldn't let me go. I looked up and sand was rushing towards us. "Let me go!" I hit him in the back of his knee and he stumbled. He had to let me go to brace his fall. I quickly jumped up and ran towards Gaara. I didn't dare to look behind me. All I knew was that I wanted to get back to Gaara.

I tripped over a branch and before I could fall on my face arms grabbed me and pulled me to their chest. I started to struggle. "Calm down Sakura." I instantly calmed.

I could feel Gaara tense and I turned around to see Sasuke heading towards us. Gaara pushed me towards safety. "Go."

"I want to.."

"Go!"

Against my better judgement I ran back to the castle. I knew I would have to find Naruto. He should be able to help. I knew that I would need to find his room though because I had no idea where it was. The guest quarters were at the opposite side of the castle that I was so I would have to run over there and go through each room just to find him. Luckily by the time I got over there Hinata was walking out of his room. "N..N...Naruto!"

He walked out of his room and looked at me. "Gaara...Sasuke fighting."

"Where?"

"Near the beach. That way." I said pointing the way I had just come from. Naruto ran back into his room and through a shirt and shoes on.

"I'll be back." He said and ran towards the direction I told him to.

I fell to the ground in both exhaustion and worry. Hinata knelt down in front of me. "It will be okay Sakura. Naruto will help Gaara."

I nodded and I fell asleep there on the floor.

* * *

R&R


	13. Day 16 Again

Chapter 13

I had to find a way to end this story. Taking big breaks between typing each chapter didn't help it at all and in the end I'm disappointed in it. This will most defiantly be on my list of things to rewrite. If you have any suggestions for the rewrite I would love to hear them.

* * *

My sand attacked Sasuke. "WHY?" I screamed. He wanted to take her from me. Sakura. He wanted my Sakura.

Sasuke dodged another attack. "The demon thinks he can live like a human. You really think she will love you?"

I didn't bother to respond. I knew Sakura loved me. She wouldn't of stuck by me if she didn't. I could feel Shukaku clawing in the back of my mind. Attempting to force himself free of his bounds. I gripped my head. Screaming. The pain was intense but I couldn't let him free. This was my fight and my fight alone. Forcing him into the back of my mind I barely had the time to dodge Sasuke's attack.

Sand formed around me and I thought I was safe from all of his attacks. Forming my sand eye I used it to look around my surroundings. Once I spotted him I made sand attack him. One of them hit his arm but it didn't do enough damage to make it useless.

I heard something. It almost sounded like the chirping of birds but looking at Sasuke I knew it was not. He came at me and I tried to use my sand to hold him back but he dodged everything I threw at him.

His attack pierced through my shield and hit me. The sand fell to the ground and so did I. I screamed as I felt Shukaku taking over. The last thing I heard was Naruto calling my name.

Sakura POV  
When I woke up I noticed that I was in my bed. One of the servants had to of moved me. Then I remembered. "Gaara." I hoped he was okay.

"He is fine."

I quickly turned my head to the side to see Temari sitting in a chair. "Where is he?"

"Once you are changed I will take you to see him."

I nodded and Temari left the room. Going over to the closet I pulled out a white dress that had a green ribbon that tied around the waist. I changed into the dress and walked out of my room. Temari was standing by the door waiting for me. Noticing that I was changed she started walking in the direction of Gaara's room.

Stopping in front of his door she spoke. "He is still injured from his fight so be careful with him."

I nodded and she opened the door for me. The room was dimly lit and I could barely see Gaara laying in his bed. Walking over to him I saw that his face was pale and had many scratches covering it.

My hands hovered over his body and a warm green light filled the room. Slowly all of his wounds closed. Reaching over I grabbed a damp rag and started wiping the sweat, dirt and blood off of his face.

Slowly his eyes opened and fell on me. "Sakura?" I could tell that he needed sometime to drink from the sound of his voice.

"Yes it's me Gaara." I held a glass of water up to his lips and he drank some of it the quench his thirst.

"Are you...alright?"

"Yes I'm fine Gaara. You should be more worried about yourself."

He didn't say anything. Showed no signs of what he was thinking but he grabbed me and kissed me on the lips. It was nice to have my memories back. To remember times I shared with Gaara. Like this moment now. I pulled back and stared at him for a minute.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Gaara?"

"Do you remember everything?" I nodded not sure where he was going with this. "Do you want to marry me?"

My eyes widened. The ring silver and had 3 gems. The emerald was the biggest and next to it was two smaller diamonds. "YES!" I jumped on him and wrapped my arms around him the best I could. We just stayed like that enjoying the feel of each other. He may not of told me but I knew Sasuke was dead and that he would no longer be bothering me.

Neko, Gaara and I started out life together. Things were peaceful even after Gaara took the thrown. All I have to say is that I wouldn't change anything that had happened to me. Good or bad. It was meant to be and in the end I am still with the one I love.

* * *

Hope the ending wasn't to bad.


End file.
